I will never forget you
by Kimrockz
Summary: Puck and Jake has another sibling named Elizabeth and her life was more messed up then both of them she knew them since she was a little girl but was afraid they wont accept her as family but now she must meet them before the time comes
1. intro

Today is the day I get to finally see him i know we never met but i still want to meet them

I know for sure that Jake get bullied cause hes half black and half white and also because hes half jewish

And my other brother Puck just graduated last year so I missed my chance to meet him

Even if they do find out im there sister i must not tell them why i want to meet them now cause sooner or later that day will come


	2. Surprise

i walked through the hallways with all eyes on me being the new kid and all or maybe because of my appearance wasn't... normal

i walked through the hallway with my uneven long hair loose with dark blue highlights i had no make up on my face i wore a white tank top with ripped up blue jeans with black sneakers i wore a little gold chain that hanged at my pants

as i walked some more some football players glanced at me and started drooling i gave them a death glare but they kept on staring so i ignored them

"so are you doing over here "

i turned my head around to see who said that it was a jock with braided hair and it seemed like he was speaking to...jake

OK this is a good way to show a god impression i made my tough girl look and casually walked over to jake and the jocks

"excuse me" said elizabeth

all boys looked at her with a surprise look on their face"

" um i was across the hall i heard you say something about an Oreo"

" um yea sexy thing why you want to know" said the one with the braids

Elizabeth frowned and spoke again

" well i think its very racist since im a mixed as well" she said

now the boy in the braids was angry that this girl was telling to stop in her own words he pushes her to her locker and was about to give her a deathly glare but she just smirked and the next thing he knew he was on the floor

Elizabeth smiled and turned to Jake and asked if he was OK

Jake stared at her with astonishment ans said " thanks whats your name"

Elizabeth smiled and said " my name is Elizabeth.


	3. The glee club

**ok i know i messed up on my spelling and puctution in the first two chapters so ill understand if your kinda confused and my stories are short so it like wwwooowww thats all she wrote so i apologize for that anyway enjoy the story :)**

elizabeth made sure to avoid people as much as possible to show that shes a badass when people tried to talk to her she neither turned her head to ignore or tell them to fuck off

she came to this school for one reason and that is to meet her brothers

as the day passed she made sure not to give a shit about her classes since she already learned all of it in England she wasnt planing in joining extra activieties but she was persuade into doing it

**flash back**

" you should join the glee club" said jake

" nah it sounds kind of retarted" said Elizabeth

jake laughed " thats what i thought at first but i had a few reasons to join"

" hhhm like what" but jake didnt answer he was staring at marley with love in his eyes

Elizabeth smiled knowing that jake has a girl he has fully intrest in unlike puck who hops to girls like a damn kangaroo

Elizabeth put her arm around jakes shoulder and said " ill be your love cupid ok buddy" and she gave him a little wink

jake smirked but his ears were red

**present **

Elizabeth slowly walked into the room where the so called losers are

as she walked in all eyes were on her all the seniors and juniors had a what the fuck expression

she was about to walk away but then she bumped into somone which was finn

" ok everyone it seems like we got a new addition to our group everyone welcome Elizabeth"

mostly everyone softly applaude knowing this was a bad idea

elizabeth slowly walked to a chair that was in the corner she put on her head phones to show she dont give a shit about this

but before she can put her volume on maximum level finn asked her to sing a song

" sorry i dont sing" she said

" come on everyone can sing but some people can do better than others give it a try"

she sighed and slowly got up and when to the musician and told them what song shes gonna sing when the music started she was ready for action

**ok i would add more but my stupid laptop suckz cause i cant fix the words and and cant add lyrics and i really want to update on this story so next chapter i put on what she sings **


	4. Not enough time

**continuing from the last chapter **

Na na na na na na na na na na na na _[x2]_  
I guess I just lost my husband,

I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent,  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

_[Chorus:]_  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)  
The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,  
na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

_[Chorus]_

You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.

_[Chorus]_

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!

Everyone looked at Elizabeth with shock they really thought she couldn't sing

"great job" said Mr sheuster

she went back into her seat and plugged back in her headphones and made sure to ignore everyone

**after glee club**

****while Elizabeth was walking home everyone was telling her she did great she almost was happy but she made sure not to show it

when she reached home she slowly walked into her home hoping to ignore anyone but her luck was messed up

her dad was there and he had a bat in his hand slapping it back and forth into his hand her father swung the bat across Elizabeth face which knocked her into the ground and he repeatedly smashed the bat at her telling her she was disgusting, a piece of shit. and that nobody wants her

when he was done he lit up a cigarette and put on the tv to watch football Elizabeth slumped upstairs with a trail of blood behind her she dropped herself onto the bed and thought

i don't have much time

**ssssssooooooooo how was it was it good i wanted to show a scene why her life is messed oh trust me theirs more this is only the first part**


	5. Bad ass

**OK my stories been short and kinda rushed but now i am gonna try to make it more descriptive anyway enjoy  
**

Elizabeth came to school looking and feeling horrible but because of her figure people thought she looked awesome her body ached from yesterday beating this has been going on for years but no one noticed. but if anyone ever get a feeling anything is wrong they will move just for they can continue to torcher her, it wasn't just the father it was also the mother and their twin little girls she hated this for so many years they abused her but she didn't care as long as she get to meet her brothers shes fine with it but she want to make sure it last before her time is up.

she walked into her first period class ignoring what was going on she already knew all of this stuff in the last place her family lived at they were more ahead but she dosent want to bother skipping a grade level that will only give her more hell at home then they already is.

suddenly the bell rang meaning class was over she slowly got up and was about to walk out the door before her teacher stopped her

" sweetie are you OK" said ms. Rodriguez

Elizabeth nodded her head she knew where this conversation was going and she didn't like that it was only her second day of school.

" its just you don't pay attention in class and whenever i call you you get the question right"

Elizabeth looked at her teacher with a surprised look but shook it off and answered

" in my last home their school was more advance so if you compare their learning system to this school i could be a senior"

the teacher nodded in understanding and told her to go on to her next class

Elizabeth walked on to her next class and noticed blaine looked depressed and hurt also confused

" whats wrong" said elizabeth

blaine looked at her with a shocked expression but shook his head

elizabeth shrugged and walk away knowing he wont talk about it to just anybody

she went through the rest of the day with no promblems until she reached lunch she was hungry especially at home they dont feed her she manage to snaek foos sometimes but when shes caught she will get a really hard beating worse then the one she got yesterday

as she walked into the lunchroom she saw the jocks all crowding around jake ANGAIN

she was about to jump in to defend her brother but she saw jakes little love intrest jumped in to defend him but soon after they started bothering her as well

elizaberth shooked her head and continued her walk over their she tapped one of the jocks, when one looked over the rest did as well

" listen can you just stop with this bullshit like come on dude dont you have anything better to do" said elizabeth

the jocks looked at her with shocked expression but they quickly put on tough boy look

" shut up bitch who do you think you are i bet you cant do shit"

elizabth cocked an eyebrow up and smirked

before that jock knew it he was punch so hard he hit the ground with a broken nose

elizabeth looked at jake and marley then walked away and soon after they quickly followed

after lunch during her last class she was called to the principal office she already knew what she was coming for

but she wasnt expecting to see her so called family there


	6. The world is cruel

**OK chapter 6 enjoy**

Elizabeth slowly walked in their knowing what was coming to her she looked into her so called fathers eyes and she saw a glimpse of anger in his eyes but he quickly changed his expression to a FAKE worry look.

" now i heard that you daughter punched one of my jock students" said the principal in his heavy accent

her father nodded his head in pure understanding

"you see i would normally suspend someone for doing that but damn your daughter got a punch"

the whole family stared at the principal with a raised eyebrow but he continued ignoring there confused expression

" i would like your daughter to join the boxing club"

" um join what now" said Elizabeth

" child let me finish, you see our boxing team isn't what you kids say nowadays popular or is it swag well anyhow we need you to help us"

" sir i don't think i cou-"

"she will do it wont you honey" said her father who rudely interrupted

" i cant do it i am in GLEE CLUB like hello" said Elizabeth while waving her hands in the air to catch there attention

but as usual they ignored her so she had no choice but to join the boxing club this always happens when the principal finds out about her talent of boxing which she gladly learn from her deceased mother

but what really ticked her off is the the principal actually made her sign a contract saying she must stay in the club until she graduates

while her so called family discussed about the rules and watnot for the boxing club she shook her head with a sad smile little did they know that she wasn't going to be here until graduation not in this school or this planet

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ** time skip ** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

as she left the office with her parents the hallways were empty her whole family gave her a evil grin Elizabeth knew what was coming

she made sure to clench her jaw and fist to embrace the impact and before she knew it she was on the floor with a bloody nose her eyes widened in fear soon one of the twin kicked her in the stomach and she could've sworn she felt her rib cracked soon after her father grabbed her by her neck chocking her and threw her at one of the lockers the impact was so hard she started spitting out blood and it soon turned into coughing violently her mother and the other twin spit on her and they walked away leaving her there

she soon started loosing vision but before that she saw a blurry figure with a look of worry and fear

soon she blacked out


	7. Share you heart out

**Im sorry i didn't update for while i had writers block for awhile and it was hard to update with so many test in the way anyway thank you for cooperating.  
**

Elizabeth woke up in a room what seemed to be the nurses office she tried to get up but she felt a sting of pain on her stomach she gathered up all her strength and managed to get up to her feet; She looked around her surroundings to see if anyone was here but it was hard to see if your vision is blury she noticed she had bandages wrapped around her stomach and a few on her nose while examining herself she didn't notice someone walked in to the room with a worried expression

"Are you OK ?" asked a voice

Elizabeth slowly focused her eyes on the blurry figure it seems when ever she turns her head a blur appears when her eyes finally cleared out she saw no one other then Blaine well she think it is like come on who can miss those eyebrows.

" I think so im not sure" said Elizabeth

" Are you sure? do you need any help" asked Blaine

Elizabeth shooked her head she felt kind of awkward around Blaine for him to bring her to the nurses office he must've saw what happened and that scared her not only will she have to move and never see her brothers again her beating will increase. And she knew Blaine will bring up the topic in 3..2..1..

" So do you wanna talk about what happened back there?" asked Blaine

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at how predictable Blaine was she wanted to ignore him but he will ask her again sooner or later and if she tried stalling he would tell her to stop in a soft but strict voice so she had no choice but spill.

" Well there's no point in hiding it since you saw it right?" asked elizabeth

Blaine nodded his head making his point

" OK it started when i was a little girl my mother was a stripper her dad or you can say my grandpa kicked her out the house because she was the reason him and her mom had divorce but it was because she lost interest in him" Elizabeth said while rolling her eyes

" My mom wasn't stupid though she knew not to have sex for money and she was only stripper so she can find an actual job and pay for college but that was until she found a man; He promised her he will give her everything in the world and she was happy so she quit her stripper job and became a lawyer. then one night they had sexual intercourse and boom i was born; But that's the only the start of it when i was around 3 he left us and took all of our money from the bank my mother had a hard time with money since we were down to our last few dollars she did everything she can to help maintain me since i had a heart problem but around the age of 9 i came home from school and sh- sh- she did sui- suicide"

Blaine put a comfort had on Elizabeth back he was about to tell her she can stop but she continued

" Around the time i was 11 i was finally adopted which you see is my beloved family right now i thought they adopted me cause they loved me but they were know for having anger issues so they needed a punching doll to use on and i was fit for the job as you can see" Elizabeth said pointing to her face

" Every time someone was close to finding out about my child abuse we will move to another country and the beating will increase and sometimes they wont feed me but its ok cause im happy to see them before i go"

" What do you mean before you go and you wanted to see" said Blaine

Elizabeth gave him a small smile this whole time he listened carefully and actually cared about her situation she trusted him already

" Ill tell you if you promise to keep it a secret" said Elizabeth sticking out her pinky finger

Blaine couldn't help but give a little smile at her childish act but her followed any way

" I swear" said Blaine

" Ok her we go i came to see my two half brothers we all have different mothers but same dad and i think you already know them ill give you a hint he graduated last year and his younger half brother just transferred this year"

Elizabeth watch Blaine face to a thinking one to a surprised one and couldn't help but grin

" Know wonder you guys look alike you have Pucks complexion an Jakes eyes your like a girl version of them" said Blaine " but wait what about my other question"

Elizabeth lowered her head this is one thing she wasn't sure how he will react before she didn't really care but after this conversation she felt like she knew Blaine for years

" Im going to die a year by now" said Elizabeth


	8. A liitle visit

**Ok so I wanted to explain why Elizabeth was always quoting " I don't have much time" or something similar to it so im planning to go back to all my stories and fix the grammar spellings any way enjoy**

**Last chapter: Elizabeth told Blaine her background story  
**

Its been a week since Blaine last saw Elizabeth the day she told him her past story was a Thursday and she never came after that he couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the situation. Normally people would worry about themselves but no not Blaine he will feel bad if he doesn't donate money to charity or buy cookies from girl scouts. But this was different way different someone he knows and respects is being abused and will die from a year from now he made it official he is gonna visit her house today besides if hes there they wouldn't do anything to her

Right?

But of course he have to finish school first or he will get in trouble from his parents

_**8 hours later**_

I skipped glee club to meet her at her house i went to the main office to ask for her address she lived at least and hour away from school and i had to take at least three buses to get there.

When i finally reached her house you wouldn't think that this is a home of an abusive family the outside of the house was painted a light shade of blue with white painted windows, they also had a ton of flowers in their lawn giving it a more this house is filled with nice people look. When i walked to the door step it had a welcome mat with hearts on it. After gawking at this I finally ringed the door bell and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes greeted me with a WAY to cheerful smile.

" Oh hello there how may I help you sweetie" said the Way to cheerful lady

" Umm I came to see Elizabeth is she home ?" I said

" Well you must be one of Elizabeth friends of course you can see her;By the way call me Ms. Wilson"

" Ok thank you " I said as i stepped in

The house looked even better inside it looked like it was peaceful If i had never saw the scene of the family beating Elizabeth i would've never believed her.

" Her room is right upstairs the door to the left" said Ms. Wilson

I nodded and followed the directions to her room when i reached her door I made sure to knock I heard her murmur a come in and i followed

She seemed surprised to see me but her expression soon turned anger

" Get in NOW" she growled

I did what she told me to do and quickly closed the door and sit on her uncomfortable bean bag chair. It was pure silence before she ended

" So tell me why you're here" She said while pinching he bridge of her nose

" Well you haven't came to school for about a week now and I was pretty worried" I explained

I saw a small smile grew on her face but she quickly wiped it off when she saw i noticed

" Its really sweet that you came and visit but you do know that once you leave there gonna beat the crap out of me"

" So why not stay by my house for a few days if you ask while im with you they cant say no" I said with a smirk

She smirked back knowing it might actually work she quickly packed some clothes and we went downstairs to put the plan into action

**Sorry i haven't update in a while just Graduated recently and working on other ideas for stories**


End file.
